Wedding of the Century
by Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R. Ch. 9 & 10! COMPLETE!
1. The Best Man

Chapter 1:

In a quiet corner of Brooklyn, Jess Mariano was sprawled across a sofa, sleeping soundly. His hand still lightly gripping the book that now lay on his chest. The only sounds in the apartment were the hum of the refrigerator and the quiet static coming from the baby monitor on the table beside the sofa. That is, until the piercing ring of the phone tore through the silence. A startled Jess jumped up and cursed, trying to get to the phone before it woke up the sleeping infant just down the hall.

"Yeah." He barked in to the phone. He rubbed the blur from his eyes and looked at his watch. Who the hell would be calling him at 10:30 at night.

"Jess?" He froze at the familiar voice. Luke. The same luke, he recalled, he hadn't seen or talked to since he was last in Stars Hollow. A wave of guilt washed over him.

"Jess, you there?" He briefly thought about hanging up the phone or acting as if Luke had gotten the wrong number.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. How did you get my number?"

"Nice to know I was missed." Luke quietly muttered, "I called information, with the hopes you had finally joined the rest of mankind with a telephone number."

"Right, sorry, I just..." Jess tried to collect his thoughts. "So, how's it going?" Jess paced around the apartment, biting his thumbnail.

"Well, that's kind of why I'm calling you. Lorelai and I needed your address to send you an invitation. I just wanted to call, but she keeps insisting everyone gets one" Luke began to ramble,"even Babette, through the mail, you think she could just walk-"

"Luke, is there point? What exactly am I invited to?" Jess had a million more questions running through his mind, most pertaining to the 'Lorelei and I' he had just heard.

"A wedding, my wed- well, Mine and Lorelai's wedding. We're getting married." Jess paused in his pacing. The news caught him off guard but he couldn't say he was surprised.

"When did this happen?"

"Right after your mom's wedding" Luke paused and Jess could hear him shuffling around. "I also wanted to know if you'd be my best man."

"Your best man."

"It'd really mean a lot to me. Not to mention it'd save me from having to ask one of the doofuses from around here."

Jess paused to consider it. He never admitted it to anyone, barely himself, but he missed Luke. More than anyone else, even his mom. And this would be his chance to introduce Luke to Jacob. He wanted his son to know Luke.

"Sure."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I mean...it's been a long time since I've been around for a visit."

"Thanks Jess." Both were quiet for a moment. "Well, when can you come down? 'Cause Lorelai's been badgering me about tux's and table settings."

"I could come this weekend. I usually work from home anyway." Jess worked as a freelance editor, picking up work from a few independent publishing companies in New York. He loved his job. He could actually have a job he enjoyed and still be home with Jacob.

"Wow. You have a steady job. Is it legal? Or should I start making a paper trail for my alibi?"

"It's legit, geez. Lorelai's really rubbing off on you, huh?"

"Yeah, well, it isn't so bad." Jess could hear the goofy grin on his uncle's face."I'll tell her to make reservations at the Dragon Fly."

* * *

After getting Jess' address and setting up which days Jess could visit, Luke hung up the phone and found Lorelai in the kitchen of the Gilmore house. The table, nowhere in sight, was buried under stacks of name cards and pictures of table settings.

One very tired Lorelai Gilmore collapsed on top of it all.

"I give up!" Her muffled shout rang through the house.

"You said that last week." Luke grunted as he began to sort through the pile of invoices, invitations and schedules. At least once a week Luke would organize the mess that was currently at odds with his wife-to-be. She wanted to plan the event herself, but insisted on asking Luke about every inane detail. He refrained from pointing that fact out, and instead helped when she wasn't looking.

"So did you find him?" She asked, finally pushing herself off the table.

"Yeah, he's still in New York. Has a job and everything."

"Really?" Lorelai remembered Luke's mentioning of the squalor that was Jess' last residence.

"Yeah, and the weird part is he actually sounded happy." A small smile appeared on his face and she smiled back. Lorelai knew how happy this made Luke. He wanted the best for Jess. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Luke's torso and rested her head on his chest. He began rubbing circles absentmindedly on her back.

"So he said yes?"

"Yeah. He's coming down this weekend. Said he was bringing someone with him, wouldn't tell me who though."

"I'll make the arrangements. That's good. You know, that he met someone." Luke only nodded in reply.

The two made their way upstairs to get ready for bed, both with thoughts of the coming wedding and Jess' return.


	2. The B Word

The Dragon Fly Inn was bustling with activity. Michel began assaulting a server who spilt oatmeal on his new suit, until Sookie fended him off with a spatula and went back into the kitchen with the server. Lorelai was showing a couple to the honeymoon suite.

"So it's right out here and if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call me or Michel." She smiled, went to the front desk and checked them off in the books. She noticed the name next to Room 7: Jess Mariano. He would be there any minute now. She wondered how much the kid had changed. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when Michelle once again ran into another server, David. His loud, french accent pierced the air, causing a baby nearby to cry.

"You imbecile, this is brand new." Michel yelled and preceded to pout.

She quickly ran to control the situation but froze in her tracks when she came to the scene. _Jess_, she thought. _Jess is holding a baby. Why is Jess holding a baby?_

Jess was gently bouncing Jacob up and down, trying to calm him down. Two small duffel bags stood by his feet, reminding Lorelai of why he was there.

"Michel, it's just water. It'll dry off." Michel began another rant, mostly to himself, about how the water would ruin the fabric.

"David, could you take Jess' things to Room 7?" The bellhop nodded and swept the bags away. Lorelai smiled. Dark hair was just beginning to grow on the baby's head. She would put good money on that kid looking like the spitting image of Jess very soon.

"Silly me, I thought you were bringing a girlfriend." Lorelai remarked, trying to break the tension. "I'm assuming he's yours?"

Jess nodded. He opened his mouth to begin to explain, but it took him a few tries to find the right words.

"I didn't know how to tell you guys, I just..." Jess shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Lorelai wanted to laugh, but knew Jess might take it the wrong way. He just reminded her so much of herself when she first had Rory.

"And what's this guy's name?" She leaned down towards Jacob and began to make baby faces.

"Jacob." He ignored the faces. He was used to it by now. He got it daily from Mrs. Grier, his elderly neighbor. He knew she could spend hours making the exact same faces, so he always made an effort to check the mail until after she left for bingo.

"And Jacob's mother?" Lorelai wasn't sure if she should ask. Jess looked uncomfortable and his hand drifted to the back of his head the same way Luke did when he felt awkward. He let out a sigh.

"Wasn't for her." That was all Jess offered. Lorelai nodded, knowing too much about how it felt to have someone bail on you when it counted the most.

A new group of guests came in but before Lorelai could greet them, Michel was guiding them to the front desk.

"Well, Jacob," She began baby talking,"You can stay with me while your dad goes to his fitting in-" She paused to look at her watch, "-20 minutes, so if he's late I'll make sure he never has children again!" Jacob cooed and giggled, only hearing her happy voice with no idea what she was saying.

"Are you sure? I mean, he can be fussy"

"Jess, I'm sure. Plus, I doubt you'll be able to feed him when Frank is measuring your in-seam. And believe it or not, I've been around a few babies in my time." Jess stared and then sighed in defeat. He handed Jacob over to Lorelai.

"Okay. He's got a few toy's in his bag, there's a few bottles already made in there too. And if he-"

"You don't get spend much time away from him, do you?" Lorelai smiled and Jess sighed. "Jess Jr. here will be fine."

"If you attempt to give him coffee-" He warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Go, now. Luke is meeting you there. And Jess"

"Yeah." he turned around to face Lorelai.

"Please tell Luke before he sees, you know? He'll have a heart attack if you suprise him like me. And I want all the details when you get back." Lorelai pleaded.

Jess nodded and made his way to his car.

After Jess left, Lorelai made her way to the kitchen to find Sookie, who had finally returned from maternity leave a month before. She found the lower half of the woman with the other half in the freezer.

"Sook? What'cha looking for?"

"I swear there was a bundle of carrots in here!" The woman continued her search while Lorelai spotted them on the counter behind Sookie. She tapped her on the shoulder and pointed them out.

"I knew I saw them somewhere! Oh, who is this?" Sookie made a few baby faces and started chopping the carrots.

"This," Lorelai answered," is Jacob."

"Did you have a baby when I wasn't looking?" Sookie joked.

"No, but Jess did."

"What!" Sookie completely missed the carrot she was cutting and missed her finger by an inch.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving the Dragon Fly Inn, Jess pulled up to a bridal shop, next to Luke's truck. 'Cane and Co.' the sign read. The windows were filled with mannequins dressed in wedding gowns and tuxedos. A bell rang as Jess walked into the shop and he spotted Luke, standing uncomfortably on a raised platform, an older man stood beside him, measuring Luke's right arm.

"Frank, don't you think the pins are a little close?"

"Nonsense!" Frank yelled, partly to be stern and partly because the old man was practically deaf. "The only tux I know is a well fitted one."

Luke rolled his eyes and spotted Jess.

"Hey Jess! Just in time, it's your turn"

"Oh joy." Jess grimaced and made his way to the back of the shop towards Luke. He tried to build up some courage to bring up the topic, but any bit of bravery he felt slipped away before he could get the words out.

Neither Luke or Jess could get a word in about anything as it was. Every time they tried Frank would yell at them to 'shut up and stand still'. An hour later, the two were glad to leave the shop. Luke had just gotten off the phone with Lorelai.

"She wants us to go to the Dragon Fly for dinner." Luke informed Jess.

"Sounds good to me, but before we leave there's something I need to tell you." Luke had never seen Jess look so serious before.

"I have a son."


	3. Not So Bad

_Disclaimer - I wonder what that kind of power would feel like. Too bad I never have and never will know._

_Summary - Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!_

_A/N: Again, THANK YOU for your reviews, I love 'em! And another thanks to those who informed me of my mis-spelling of Michel. A few errors I'm too lazy to fix in ch. 2, mostly bits where my space bar stuck (it always does that)._

* * *

Luke paled and leaned back against his truck. He remained this way for a few minutes. Jess wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen his uncle this way before. He decided staying quiet for the moment would probably be the best option. Finally, Luke looked up and broke the silence. 

"Y-You...You have a kid?"

Jess nodded in response.

"How old is he? And where's his moth- _who's_ the mother," Luke began to pace,"When were you planning on telling me this?" He stopped his frantic pacing to face Jess.

"This weekend. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Jess stuck his hands in his pockets and began intently looking down at his feet. Luke watched him. He wasn't the same Jess that had stirred up trouble last year. Wasn't the same angry kid who ran off to California.

"Who's the mother? Where is she?" Luke asked.

"Haylie. She split not long after Jacob was born. Haven't seen her since." A far away look came over Jess' face as he thought about that night, one month after Jacob was born. He had come home to find Haylie sitting in the kitchen, bags at her side. Neither of them had said a word. He had been expecting it. She stood up and walked out without a word. Not even a phone call. Jess figured she had gone out to California, like she had always talked about. Him, he had no desire to ever see that place again.

"Well," Luke sighed, interupting Jess' thoughts, "We'd better get going." And with that Luke walked to the other side of his truck and got in. Jess got into his car as well, shocked and numbed by the ease of which things had just gone. He began to think that things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

The dining room of the Dragon Fly Inn was empty for the evening. With guests either in their rooms or out having a night on the town, Lorelai decided to hold an impromptu dinner with herself, Rory, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, and Jess. She heard Luke and Jess pulling up and went out on the porch to greet them. When Luke had finally made his way to her they shared a deep kiss. Jess averted his eyes, waiting for the couple to end their PDA, until a sudden thought hit him. 

"Where's Jacob?" He asked.

"Upstairs," She said andquickly added on after seeing Jess' panic stricken face, "Don't worry, I borrowed Sookie's baby monitor." She held up the monitor, a quiet static coming from it. Jess nodded but went upstairs to check up on his son anyways.

"Honestly," Lorelai said to Luke mockingly, looking shocked, "I get no respect around here!"

* * *

Jess quietly opened the door, peering in to see Jacob peacefully sleeping. Lorelai had two small stacks of pillows on either side of him. The baby monitor sat on the nightstand. 

"He's cute." Jess jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to see Rory.

"You expected anything less?" Jess smirked and silently closed the door. Both found themselves with nothing to say. It wasn't an awkward silence. Just a quiet moment.

"Look, I'm sorry about...well, everything." Jess said.

"Me too. I didn't mean to flip out. I just..." Rory sighed. "Clean slate?" She offered.

"I like the sound of that. Think it'll work?" He asked tentively.

"It better work. We've been drama queens for enitirely too long." She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Do you realize how fickle you were? Oh, and don't get me started on the 'Bad Boy' complex."

"Really, you're too kind." Both smiled, feeling the weight lifted off their shoulders.

Rory was the first to move, wrapping her arms around Jess' neck. He was quick to respond and accordingly wrapped his arms around her back. In that moment, a friendship had been restored and old grudges lost. Both reluctantly let go and made their way downstairs. It was a pleasant dinner. They discussed the upcoming wedding, Michel spoke of some strange guest who had requested three bottles of hand sanitzer. Lorelai explained that he was a germophobe. Sookie showed off pictures of Davy and their new born. Few by few, they finished dinner and made their way home. Rory and Jess never said goodnight; just a shared look and a small smile across the table. Lorelai saw this and nudged Luke. The two people who fought against the two kidsbeing together, were now smiling at theadults that had grown so much.

* * *

Jess awoke the next morning with a vague sensation that something was missing. He glanced at the clock. 9:30. He usually didn't sleep so late, but Jacob had kept him up for the better the night. 

Jacob. It hit him like a heart attack.

He grabbed some clothes, barely dressed before ripping open the door and dashing downstairs.

Lorelai was feeding small spoonfulls of baby food to Jacob while he sat in his car seat on the counter. She looked up at Jess as he spoke.

"Geez," He ran a hand through his hair, "You're going to give someone a heart attack some day." Jess was still taking deep breaths.

"Sorry. I thought you'd want to sleep in. Especially after you're first fitting with Frank." She replied, closing the jar of baby food.

"Yeah, Franks a little..."

"Different?" Lorelai finished.

"I was going to say psychotic. Is luke at the diner?" He walked over to Jacob and picked him up.

"Yeah, he left for an early delivery this morning." She answered.

"I'm still not quite used to that." He began to put a jacket on his son while he spoke.

"Early deliveries?" Came Lorelai's puzzled response.

"You two finally getting together." He smiled, picking up Jacob and making his way to Luke's.

* * *

The diner was half full with customers catching a late breakfast. Babette and Miss Patty sat at the counter with the latest gossip. 

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the things she found in his trunk!" Babette exclaimed.

"I heard she's already filed for divorce. Can you believe! Two days after-" Patty's jaw dropped at the sight of Jess. With a baby in his arms, he walked around the counter to the back in search of Luke. The second he was out of ear shot the two woman went crazy.

"You think it's his?" Patty asked Babette.

"I sure hope so. With that kid's genes! Imagine the looker he'll turn out to be."

The two women went on further with their ponderings while Jess found Luke in the storage room.

"Hey." Jess caught Luke's attention.

"Hey." Luke look a little rattled. Jess hid his smirk, he had forgotten how nervous Luke was around kids.

"I just wanted to stop by and make sure we're still good. I didn't know if you were still freaked out or not."

"I didn't freak out." Luke backtracked with a look from Jess, "Okay, I freaked outa little, but I'm fine now. I just have to get used to the fact you are now a...father. A father. Wow. You're someone's father. Sounds weird when you say it out loud."

"Yeah, well, it's not so bad." Jess mirrored Luke's earlier response.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter (not as long as I'd like it to be). I'd really love to hear what you think about it via reviews. More to come (this fic ends at Luke and Lorelai's wedding, so it'll be a while).Will now preceede to eat doritos. 


	4. Tours & Smokey's

Disclaimer - Just rub it in my face, why don't ya?

Summary - Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!

A/N: Wow, lots of reviews, thanks! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a hard time getting my momentum back. BTW, does anyone know if they ever gave lane's band a name, I have no clue! Help!

* * *

"How old is he?" Lane asked. Her and rory sat in the gazebo in the center of town eating ice cream from Taylor's shop. (A/N: can anyone else hear the 'la la la's'? I swear I heard them!) 

"7 months." Rory replied, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Jess with a kid. That's so weird." Rory had been filling Lane in ever since she and the band had come back from the second leg their long tour.

"Hey, what are they setting up for?" Rory asked. Kirk was helping Taylor direct a few people who were carrying some things.

"I think Taylor's putting together a fall carnival. My mom's trying to get him to book us for it."

"So she's like your manager now?"

"Yeah. And I think it's loosened her up a little too. I saw her sneak a scotch at a show once."

"I thought you guys played at churhces"

"We do. You wouldn't believe how many of the pastor's wife are recreational drinkers."

"Wow."

"I know. And I'm beginning to suspect that my mom has become one too. Especially at the show in Maryland when she requested that we play 'Brown Eyed Girl.'"

"Hmm. Who would have thought Mrs. Kim was a Van Morrison fan."

* * *

The bell chimed over the door to Luke's Diner. Lorelai walked over to the counter and sat down. Patiently waiting for Luke to come by with coffee. One minute passed until she finally let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the other side. Luke walked in on the scene in mid pour. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was gone for five minutes!" He tossed a rag on the counter and pushed Lorelai around to the other side of the counter.

"I'll have you know that I am a paying customer who doesn't-"

"Lorelai, " Luke deadpanned, "You haven't paid a thing since we got engaged."

"Yes I have! Just not with money." Lorelai smiled as Luke turned 9 different shades of red.

He gave her the usual burger and fries and tended to a few customer's coffee cups.

"Hey Luke, can I get an order to go for Rory? She's meeting me at the Inn."

"Sure. So, uh, how are things going...with Rory?" He hesitantly approached the subject, knowing how rocky their relationship had been a few months back.

"Better. At least she's back home. I just wish she'd get back into school." Feeling herself getting worked up Lorelai sighed, letting the subject go. _Baby steps_, she told herself.

"She'll come around. Don't worry." Luke smiled and she knew he was right.

"Is Jess still coming down for the weekend?" She asked. Luke had insisted that when Jess came down for the weekend again that he stay in his old apartment.

"Yeah. He should be here soon."

* * *

Jess had been walking. Had been. Until he saw her. She was sitting in the gazebo with Lane. He should say hi...or at least that's what his feet were thinking, because they began to lead him to the two girls. 

Rory saw him out of her eye. He was carrying Jacob.

"Hey." He said, hesitant.

"Hey" Rory answered.

Lane's first instinct was to suddenly remember something important and run. She fought it has best she could. There's was a small part of her that wanted the two to get back together. Jess was the only one of Rory's boyfriends that she could spend more than 5 minutes at a time with. Dean's knowledge of music went as far as whatever he heard on the radio. She had only met Logan once, when she had visited Rory at Yale, but his speech skills abruptly ended at witty comebacks and bad flirting. She knew that things between Rory and Logan had ended in a rough patch with Rory trying to assemble her old life back together. But Jess, Jess hung out with Rory and Lane and the band. He definitely had no problem keeping up with Rory and Lorelai's banter, and he had mastered the art of pigging out - Gilmore style.

"I hear you guys got back from your first tour." Jess commented, sitting down and bouncing Jacob in his lap.

"Yeah, maybe one day we'll actually play in a club. With people and not just Brian's parents."

"It's just going to make the band's Behind The Music special way cooler than everyone else's." Rory said comfortingly, with Jess following her lead.

"I'd watch it." Jess said. Rory looked over, eyebrow cocked. He took this as his cue to keep talking,"Honestly, who wants to hear about some band that played local clubs for 2 years before hitting it big? Your band's first manager was your strict Korean mom who organized a full tour of every church she knows on the east coast. Sounds like a winner to me."

Lane smiled, imagining it in her mind for a second.

"Yeah, well, " She sighed, standing up, "That same Mom slash Manager wants us to practice two hours everyday. I'll see you guys later."

"So," Rory said," Ready for another fitting with Frank?"

Rory saw Jess' eyes grow wide and his body tense up.

"Shit" Rory noticed the time and realized he was half an hour late.

"My mom is going to kill you."

"Ok, I'm going to drop Jacob off with Luke and -"

"Look, I'll take Jacob to Luke's and you drive as fast as possible." Rory offered.

"You sure?"

"Yes," She said, taking Jacob and a diaper bag from Jess. "And watch out for the smokey's!"

"Sure thing, miss." Jess mimed tipping a hat. They both smiled as he hurriedly made his way to his car. Rory smiled at the baby boy in her arms, noticing a thin layer of jet black hair just beginning to grow in. Her smile doubled when she noticed he was wearing a baby-size Fugazi t-shirt. _Yep_, she thought to herself, _Definitely Jess' son._

* * *

A/N: **_SHORT! I KNOW!_** But I have the next chapter all planned out, i'll at least update by late sunday/early monday. And for those that didn't catch on, the "7 months" line was to indicate that a month has passed by. THANKS! 


	5. Tree vs Car

Disclaimer - A pipe dream. I lie awake dreaming of that kind of power. If only...

Summary - Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had the worst writers block. Everything in italics is a flashback. Enjoy.

* * *

Luke took a sharp intake of breathe as a another person on a gurney wheeled by. His phobia of sick people was still strong. Lorelai had gone to see what she could find out.

_Luke had only just noticed that Jess had yet to return when Lorelai began peeking out the front window every five minutes after putting Jacob in Rory's bed. He vaguely remembered answering the phone. _

_"Hello." _

_"May I please speak to Luke Danes?" The unfamiliar voice answered._

_"This is him." Luke's heart began to pound._

_"I'm calling to inform you that we have checked in Jess Mariano here at Hartford Memorial Hospital." Luke froze. He knew it was something bad. They always sound so impersonal and official when they called. It reminded him too much of when his father had died._

_"W-what...uh," He tried to form words, "What happened?"_

_"He was in car accident. He's in surgery right now, but he should be fine."_

_"Thanks. Uh...I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Lorelai had quickly called Sookie to ask her to watch Jacob. After a quick stop at Sookie's they made their way to Hartford._

He jumped when Lorelai placed a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying as she led him to Jess' room. He was too on edge for any nervous quirks like wringing his hands and adjusting his cap. He realized that he wasn't even wearing his cap. They found his room quickly. The doctors, Lorelai informed him, said he wouldn't be awake yet. His right arm that had been operated on had been put in a white cast up to just below his elbow. The left side of his face was scratched and bruised. One nasty gash had been stitched up and a large bandage placed over it.

Both Luke and Lorelai let out a sigh of breathe they had been holding. It wasn't as bad as their imaginations had led them to believe.

_Jess did everything but run after his fitting with the crazy tailor, Frank. He was pretty sure Lorelai had chosen him because she thought he was funny. After being chewed out by the man for ten minutes about punctuality, he finally began making finishing touches on the suit. Jess was sure that the man was purposefully pricking him with the needles every once in a while to keep him awake. For Jess had felt his eye lids droop while standing in the back of the small stuffy shop._

_He made his way back to Star's Hollow. A part of him hoping he would catch a glimpse of Rory when he would pick up Jacob. Even though he trusted Luke and Lorelai with his son, he still didn't like being away from him. He thoughts drifted off into nothingness until he felt a searing pain in his arm. _

_He lifted his head and groaned. _

_An old woman that distinctly reminded him of Mrs. Grier told him to sit still until the ambulance came. He tried to remember what had happened but he vision faded just as soon as the paramedics pulled up._

* * *

Jess' eyes slowly opened as he came to. He looked to his left to see a sleeping Luke and Lorelai. Only a little light trickled from around the curtains on the windows. He glanced to his right and saw the IV in his arm, leading up to the plastic bag. His right arm had an odd tingling sensation, as if it, too, were just beginning to wake up. His neck felt stiff and he let out a small grunt, trying to work the kinks out. He saw Luke stir out of the corner of his eye. He stood up, careful not to disturb Lorelai, and made his way to the side of Jess' bed. 

"I called your mom." Luke said quietly. "She's on her way down from Maine."

"What happened?" Jess asked. He told Luke about the small bits he remembered, like leaving Frank's and the old woman.

"The woman and the paramedics said you must have fallen asleep. There was a curve and you didn't turn. Then your car and a tree got into a fight."

"I take it the tree won?"

Jess looked up at Luke. He looked scared but relieved at the same time.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Liz peeked in. She quickly went to Jess' side, coddling him and inspecting his injuries. He held back his protest when she absentmindedly licked her thumb to tame one of his many cowlicks.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Lorelai asked.

"Real food?" He eyed the dinner tray that had sat cold and untouched beside his bed.

"We're on it. We can stop by Luke's and stock up. Do you want us to bring Jacob?"

"Jacob? Is he a friend of yours?" Liz asked Jess. Lorelai mouthed a 'sorry' to Jess.

"Sort of. Um..." He glanced towards Luke and Lorelai.

"Right. Well, me and Luke will be back in a hour tops. And you can talk to your mom, ok?" Jess nodded. Liz still looked lost.

An hour later, as promised by Lorelai, the two pulled up to the hospital, food and baby in tow. They both hesitated when they reached the door.

"You think it's ok to go in?" Luke asked.

"They've had a while. I'm sure the smoke has cleared by now." But Lorelai's voice lacked the confidence it needed.

Their ponderings, however, were interrupted by a voice behind them, causing the two to jump.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Liz said nodding her head.

She laughed as Luke glared and made his way into the room. Liz's eyes quickly wandered to Jacob, who was now wide awake. She took the baby boy, fixing a very familiar piece of hair sticking out.

_"Who's Jacob?" Liz asked after Luke and Lorelai left._

_"My son." Jess' voice was very quiet. It seemed, to him, as if the entire world had gone quiet, waiting for the response from his mother. He expected there to be a long and tedious talk, but his mother only smiled and leaned down kissed the top of his head. _

_She didn't ask him anything else. Only watched Jess as he fell asleep. Her only fear had been that Jess would turn out like his father. She thought he had until now. But now...now she knew he'd be just fine. _

* * *

Rory came by in the afternoon, offering Chinese food. 

"Courtesy of Al's Pancake World." She smiled and pulled out the small containers filled with food. Lorelai, Luke, and Liz had gone to get some sleep and clean up. Jacob sat in Jess' lap, chewing on a teething ring. The two sat and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You still going to school?" Jess asked after a while.

"Um...that's a good question." She looked down, finding her Kung Pao chicken very interesting all of a sudden.

Jess' eyes widened and he set down his food.

"What happened?"

Rory hesitated.

"I don't know. A lot of stuff. I got arrested for stealing a boat."

"Nice."

"Not quitewhat my mom said."

"Okay, so, you got arrested...what else?" He asked.

"There was this guy I interned for, he's really good at what he does. He told me I didn't have what it takes to be in journalism." Rory went on, "I know it's probably not true, but it kind of shook me and I flipped."

"Geez." That was all that Jess said. For a moment, Rory could genuinely appreciate his reply. No words of caution or sympathizing looks. Just an acknowledgement of her crappy situation.

"What are doing Friday night?" Rory had no idea why she was asking this. Well, she had some idea.

Jess looked almost taken aback by her question but recovered quickly.

"I'll probably be back in New York, why?"He was intrigued.

"Perfect. The band finally got a decent gig in a decent club. They're opening for a band that's opening for a band, but Lane promises a kick ass show." She waited for Jess' response.

"Only on one condition."

"That being?"

"Please refrain from ever saying 'kick ass' again in your life." He laughed, Rory threw a fortune cookie at him, and the countdown to Friday night began.

* * *

A/N:So I mixed it up a little in this long awaited chapter. Tell me what you think! And I still don't know if they ever gave Lane's band a name. Help! 


	6. Hep Alien and After Party Chaos

Disclaimer - Fate is cruel and has decided that I would abuse that power if it were granted to me...I probably would.

Summary - Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!

A/N: Yay! 100 reviews! Reviews were awesome! I really don't why I couldn't remember that band name. Thanks for your help! I think the name of the club in this chapter is real. Heard it somewhere. But I doubt it's really in NY. So consider it completely made up.

* * *

It was a short walk from Jess' apartment to the coffee house he and Rory had agreed to meet at. Mrs. Grier didn't mind watching Jacob. She even scorned Jess for not getting out more often. Jess made for a speedy exit when he revealed it would be a 'lady friend', as Mrs. Grier so kindly put it, he would be taking to the show.

Jess took his time walking. As much as he hated to admit it - he was nervous. Of course he was nervous. It was Rory. He kept glancing at his cast. Beside the Hep Alien sticker - a simple picture of the band with 'hEP aLIEN' under it - was Rory's own addition: the number for a driver's education class. He smirked.

Rory arrived right at 6:00 pm. She knew for a fact that Jess would be a good ten or fifteen minutes late. As per usual. A shock came to her though. She entered the small shop and spotted him in the back corner with a tattered paperback.

"You're early." She said, taking the seat across from him.

"So it seems." Jess smiled.

"How's your arm?" She pointed to his cast.

"Eh, " He shrugged, "It's better. Although I get a little twinge in it everytime I see a tree." Rory laughed.

"Who's the band opening for?"

"It's weird. Lane won't tell me." Rory frowned.

"Huh." Jess look out the window, watching a small crowd go by.

"You know, don't you?" She accused him. Jess only smirked.

"I might have an inkling." Jess continued after a glare from Rory, "Let's just say you won't be disappointed."

* * *

An hour later Jess and Rory arrived in front of the club. A short line had already formed. Rory looked around and gasped at the marquee:

The Brickhouse presents:  
DEBORAH HARRY  
TED LEO & THE PHARMACISTS  
HEP ALIEN

Rory turned to Jess and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Told you you'd like it." Jess only smiled as Rory talked endlessly.

Rory knew when Lane refused to tell her that it had to be big. Or really bad. But all the thoughts in Rory's mind were blank except, _the band is opening for Debbie Harry_.

The doors opened not long after and people were beginning to be ushered in. The two stood only a couple people back from the stage. Rory spotted Lane behind her drums, alternately adjusting and testing. Lane waved and Rory waved back.

Rory and Jess yelled as loud as they could when the lights went out. But to their surprise, about a third of the crowd were just as loud. IT seemedas though Hep Alien had developed a following.Neither had much more time to dwell on it though, as Lane came in with a drumroll. Zach was next. And then Brian. Rory was blown away. They had really improved since starting out. There was no longer a sloppy feel to it. It was if they had perfected their show.

Jess liked Ted Leo, but couldn't help but join Rory in talking about how good the band had gotten. The conversation ceased the moment Debbie Harry came out. And the two stood in awe.

* * *

After the show finally ended, the two went backstage to find Lane, Zach and Brian. A small crowd had formed around the three. They signed some things and took a few pictures. Finally, the crowd thinned out.

"Lane! Oh my god, you guys were awesome! Why didn't you tell me who you were opening for!" The words came as fast as Rory could manage.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Lane answered.

"Yeah, we figured we'd be cautious." Brian added.

"And I, for one, felt that we'd been jinxed far too many times." Zach said.

"Very strategic." Said Jess.

"We thought so too, " Zach answered, "You guys coming to the after party?"

"Sure."

Rory and Jess followed the three to the subway entrance. Rory sat close to Jess, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jess was sure he might go crazy from the contact but managed to keep his cool and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

_This is crazy_, Rory thought._ He's just being friendly. We're friends now. Just friends. Ok, he's being more than friendly. I hope he's being more than friendly. _Rory surprised herself with the thought_. But would it be that bad? _

_I'm going crazy_, thought Jess._ Like she would ever get back with me, the idiot who always ran away. But his thoughts changed when he put his arm around Rory and she didn't say anything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, would it?_

* * *

There were at least a hundred peolple crammed into the penthouse on the top floor. Loud music blared. Empty drinks sat abandoned on tops of shelves, a TV, and a stereo. Lane ledRory to a group of people that had formed in the kitchen. She introduced a few people. Althouh she had been to many parties,Rory felt very out of place.It wasn'texactly the same crowd seen at a Yale party.

Jess walked around the crowded pent house. He found it hard to find a spot to park himself. Any empty space left was taken up by at traffic of people flowing through the room. Spotting Rory in the kitchen, he made his way over to her. It wasn't easy. More people had arrived and, if it were even possible, the music had gotten louder. The mildly sober were now drunk off their ass.

Right about the time he reached Rory, shouting broke out from the far side of the room. Two guys were in a shoving match and it was quickly becoming serious.

Without a word, Jess grabbed Rory and made a bee line for the door. Rory held on to Jess' hand as tightly as she could. Both fought against the pull of the crowd, who were desperately trying to get a better view of the full on fight that was now going on, pushing against the two.

They finally made it outside and to the elevator. A few seconds after Jess pushed the first floor button, Rory and Jess both realized they were still tightly holding hands. Neither said a word. Rory only laid her head on his shoulder again and Jess returned his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Oh yes, there is more RJness in the next chapter. So review and tell me your thoughts and patiently wait for the next chapter. It might be a while seeing as how my first college classes are on monday. So bare with me, folks. R&R! Thanks! 


	7. Ziggy Stardust Danes

_Disclaimer:Is this even neccesary anymore?_

_Summary: Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!_

_A/N: Yes. An Update. Been busy with class and will be for a while, so you people better review if you want me to update soon, otherwise it'll be a while….yeah I'm threatening you…whores._

* * *

"You're late." Rory said, opening the door to the Gilmore house. 

"I know, I know." Jess said in a nasal voice.

"What's wrong with your nose? Are you sick?"

"It's just a cold, I'm fine." Jess sniffed and collapsed onto the couch.

"Yeah, well, do us all a favor and try not to breathe your germs on us." Luke said as he walked in and took Jacob from Jess. Surprisingly, Luke had warmed up to the kid.

Jess gave an audible grunt.

"Maybe we should postpone our plans."

Another grunt.

Luke sighed. "You can stay at my old apartment. Lorelai and I'll take Jacob tonight."

"Ok." Luke started to worry. Usually Jess fought them about being away from his son.

* * *

Luke made Jess some tea and got him settled into the apartment above the diner. The poor kid had fallen asleep before Luke had even left. He figured Jess was bound to get run down from taking care of Jacob by himself. 

Luke made a stop at Doose's before heading back. Luke smirked at the Smurf stationary Lorelai had written the list on.

Milk  
Soap  
Pop tarts  
Virgin sacrifice

He rolled his eyes at the last item.

* * *

"No virgin sacrifice?" Lorelai pouted, looking in the empty bag. 

"They were out." Luke leaned against the counter watching Lorelai. She put the pop tarts in the cabinet. Grabbed the soap and set it near the sink. She opened the refrigerator and placed the milk in the top shelf, grabbing an apple before closing the door.

Luke's brows furrowed. He had never in his life seen Lorelai Gilmore eat any kind of fruit that hadn't been properly covered in sugar.

"What?" She asked. She glared at Luke. She looked down at the apple in her hands, her mouth suddenly turned into an 'O'.

"Lorelai?"

She set the apple down on the counter and went to Rory's room.

Luke only stared, afraid to ask what had just happened. A beat later, Lorelai came back out and grabbed the apple, then went back into Rory's room.

Luke stared for a moment, shook his head and made his way upstairs to bed. He was pretty sure he'd find out what was going on soon enough.

* * *

"And this means she's pregnant?"Sniff Jess asked. Rory sat at the end of the bed, watching Jess change Jacob's clothes. He put the now messy shirt - courtesy of Gerber's smashed carrots - in the diaper bag. Rory had come by late in the morning so Jess could sleep in. He no longer had a nasal voice but now sniffed every two seconds. 

"I guess so. She's telling Luke now."

She watched as Jess began to play with Jacob. Rory assumed Jess had forgotten she was there, because the Jess she knew would never play peek-a-boo in front of another person, but there he was, making his son giggle relentlessly, appearing and disappearing behind his hands.

Jess caught Rory smiling at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" sniffHe asked.

"Nothing."

"Freak."sniff

* * *

"Luke?" Lorelai asked nervously. Luke had been very quiet for the majority of the walk back home. 

"We're not naming it after a fruit or a rock star." Lorelai smiled, seeing his response as a good sign.

"Ziggy Stardust is a perfectly respectable name!" She said looking aghast.

"Says the same woman who thought Davey's middle name should have been Crocket."

"Which, by the way, would have been the perfect anecdote." She said.

"And when do you ever find yourself needing a Crocket anecdote?"

"Well…" Lorelai stared, "There was that thing…with the thing…it's not nice to question a pregnant woman. Who knows what crazy things my hormones could make me do."

"I'll try to remember that." He said, wrapping an arm and continuing the walk back to the house.

* * *

A/N: Fluffy? You bet, but you know you love it. So REVIEW bitches. I need 'em like Courtney Love needs a labotomy (please don't kill me, Courtney). I'll try and update sooner for the next chapter. 


	8. Wedding Crazy

Disclaimer: What! Me no own Gilmore Girls! NOOOOOOOO!

Summary: Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!

AN: Wha…? An update for Wedding of the Century! 'Tis true people! Call me butter, 'cause I'm on a roll!

* * *

"One week, missy! Are you excited?" Miss Patty asked Lorelai as she passed the woman's studio. 

"You bet, Patty." Lorelai answered. It had began two days before. A sudden hum of activity in the town could be felt. All everyone ever talked about now with Lorelai and Luke was the wedding. How are the plans going? Are you nervous? What color are the brides maid's dresses? It had now begun to take it's effect on Luke and Lorelai.

It had been pleasant, at first, to chat about all the details, but going on the third day of the constant wedding talk the couple's patience was wearing thin. The town hadn't even gotten this excited over Lorelai being pregnant.

Lorelai tried to immerse herself in work while Luke took out his frustrations on Taylor when he tried to talk Luke into placing a Doose's Market ad next their wedding announcement in the paper.

"It would be very small, you'd hardly notice!" Taylor tried to warm Luke up to the idea.

"No. Out." Luke pointed towards the door. Taylor huffed and left.

Luke pulled up right as Lorelai got out of her jeep. Without a word they both walked inside and collapsed into bed.

"Why did we decide against getting eloped?" Lorelai asked, kicking off her shoes.

"Because we'd rather not have to tell the grandchildren that Elvis married us." Luke responded while he stripped down to his boxers.

"Well, the town is driving me batty! You know Kirk tried to convince me into letting him be the ring bearer?"

Luke snorted, "He'd probably end up swallowing it."

"Yeah, well, if he comes anywhere near our wedding rings someone's going to have to explain to Lulu what happened when they find Kirk's body in the bottom of a lake."

Luke was silent. Lorelai looked over to see if he had fallen asleep.

"I'm just waiting for a joke about cement shoes." Luke said.

"I'm still working on it." She replied.

* * *

Jess sat in the living room of his apartment. He had just finished putting on Jacob's outfit for the wedding, to make sure it fit. The infant rolled over on his stomach in the green sweater and khakis. For the past week he had been struggling to crawl. 

Jess walked a few feet to the door when he heard a knock.

"I come bearing food!" Rory announced.

"You're a lifesaver. I was getting desperate. Jacob's pea's were starting to look good."

"Well you're in luck, 'cause I got enough to feed an army." Jess took the bag from Rory and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Both slightly blushed, still finding their new relationship awkward. The moment ended, though, with Rory's eye on Jacob.

"Watch out! He's making his getaway." She pointed over to baby boy.

Jess turned to see Jacob slowly, but surely, crawling towards the kitchen.

"He's doing it! He's been trying all week." Jess explained, scooping Jacob up high and making him giggle.

"Well finish your celebration soon, 'cause now you have to baby proof everything." Rory said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Naw, I took care of that a week or two ago. Now I just have to figure out how to open the drawers."

Rory walked over to the drawer that stored the utensils and opened it up with ease.

"I've had a little practice. Sookie's house is baby proof central."

After all the food was set out and Jacob situated in his high chair, out of his outfit for the wedding, Jess and Rory dug in.

"So, has Stars Hollow gone wedding crazy yet?" Jess asked.

"Completely. Kirk wants to be the ring bearer. Taylor is attempting to use it as a tool for advertising. And Miss Patty is convinced that without any of her ballerinas, it's just not a wedding at all."

"Well it's nice everyone has their priorities." Jess stated.

They finished eating and went back into the living room. Watching him carefully, Jess let Jacob do some exploring. Half an hour of crawling and a bump on the head - thanks to the coffee table - later, and the baby boy was fast asleep in his crib.

"Maybe he'll sleep all night for a change." Jess pondered, flopping on the couch next to Rory.

"Yeah." Rory said, looking distant. Jess noted her odd tone.

"What's up?"

"I, uh, sort of decided on something today." Rory said, pulling a small stack of papers out of her bag. Before Jess could ask what they were, she unfolded them and handed them over. Jess read the header at the top: Yale University, Application For Admission 2005-2006.

"You're going back to school?" Rory nodded.

"I've decided I'm not going to let what some rich moron said bother me." Rory gave a huff of confidence. Jess noted it was the most self-assured she had looked since before they had reconnected.

"I'm going to show it to my mom after the wedding as sort of a present."

Jess decided against any goofy comments about Rory being cheap, although he put it in the back of his head for later use. Instead he wrapped his arms around her. Rory dug her head into the crook of his neck.

Rory lifted her head up, about to kiss Jess when a cry came from the nursery. Jess groaned.

"So much for an all-nighter." He said, standing up slowly.

"Hey," Rory said, sounding very chipper, "Only eighteen more years and then you can ship him off to Yale too."

"What's wrong with NYU?" Jess asked, mocking a shocked look. He made his way over to Jacob, gently rocking him.

"Have you seen their newspaper! It's a mess!" Rory said quietly.

"Oh, come on! The Life and Death Brigade article? Did you get the scoop on the Skulls too?"

Rory stared at Jess for a moment. "You read my articles?"

Jess looked suddenly awkward and embarrassed.

"Well, they're right there online. It's not like I had to hunt them down or anything."

Rory smiled. "You read my articles."

Jess let a small smile creep across his face.

"I particularly enjoyed the one about the undercooked cafeteria food." Jess poked fun at her.

"Hey," She said, "Three people got sick last year from undercooked beef patties."

"It's a scary world." Jess stated, laughing quietly when Rory gave him an dirty glare.

* * *

AN: Ah, a new chapter. Looking forward to your thoughts on this one. Also, be sure to check out my new story, **_The Subsect_**, which is a good one for all you RJ freaks. 


	9. Kill TJ, vol 1

Disclaimer: That's right! I'm making loads of money off of this fan fiction! I even own Gilmore Girls! ……. Believe any of that? Yes? Oh boy shakes head They're so naïve these days.

Summary: Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!

AN: Much thanks to bluedaisy05 and kat461for pointing out the Lulu thing, amazingly you were the only people to notice that. Hmm. Ok, so, another chapter which I hope you all enjoy. The last one was a little rushed, hope this one is better.

* * *

2:39am …..

Lorelai had been staring at the clock for the last hour. After four hours of her last single-woman shenanigans - in which involved a narrow miss of an extra greasy male stripper that Liz requested on Lorelai's behalf - Lorelai poured into bed. She was exhausted, worn out, pooped, fatigued, done in.

2:40.……

And now she lied wide awake in her bed, wondering what Luke was doing. _Luke_, she thought. _I'm marrying Luke tomorrow_. The thought made her giddy. And she fought back a tear when she felt the urge to try on her dress for no reason other than to see herself in it. She didn't feel the complete indifference she had when being engaged to Max. Max had been different. It was either make a huge commitment or break it off completely. Not so with Luke.

2:41.…

Lorelai groaned. It was going to be a long night.

Jess had helped Luke into a cab after leaving the bar where his bachelor party had been held. It was TJ's idea. Boy did he hate TJ right about now. Jess returned to his room at the Dragon Fly and Luke collapsed onto his old bed in his old apartment above the diner.

He got a good hour or two of sleep before he heard the faint creak of the door. Instinctively, he reached behind the bedpost to get his bat when he remembered it had been moved to the space behind his and Lorelai's bed. He laid still, listening for signs of the intruder.

"Luke" A voice whispered in his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking to his left, he saw Lorelai.

"Geez, next time give me some kind of warning will ya?" Luke complained groggily.

"Sorry"

Luke lifted up the blankets and Lorelai climbed into bed.

"I thought it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

Luke pulled her closer after she had settled into his bed. After only a few minutes heard her breathing slow. He watched her sleep. She had ventured to the old apartment donned in flannel pajamas with dancing waffles on them. He was very familiar with them. Usually he was responsible for removing them.

Luke thought back to the time before Lorelai. It had been right there in front him. Some part of his old self had known he was in love with her, but he doubted he would have admitted it. Instead he succumbed to a simple hatred of all her boyfriends and dates. Lorelai was his, though.

_All mine_, he thought.

Well, at the moment there were two Lorelai's next to him. He made a mental note never to speak to TJ again. Ever.

* * *

A/N: Maybe you should read the next chapter before you complain about this short one! That's right. Two chapters! It was hard to put something in with this one, figured it would be better by itself. 


	10. Wedding Of The Century

Disclaimer: Life is so cruel.

Summary: Jess, the best man, is back in town for Luke and Lorelai's wedding...with his 6 month old son. How will the town react? How will Rory react? RJ. Post Season 5. R&R!

AN: Ah, yes. The last chapter was short. Really Short. But it didn't feel right putting anything else with that little scene. This one will definitely satisfy your GG cravings, and definitely leave your jaws dropping. In a good way. I hope. So here goes the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The chairs had been set up behind the Dragon Fly. The leaves that had fallen so far were cleared away, leaving a grassy pathway in the middle of the hordes of people waiting in anticipation.

All were silent as Lorelai made her way down the aisle. Most of the guests, Lorelai noted, were either taken aback by her appearance, or too busy crying. Morey patted Babette's back as she sniffed. Sookie was fanning her eyes, determined not to cry, which, Jackson reminded her, led to blubbering. Michel, too, looked uncomfortable, biting his lip in an attempt to hide his emotions.

Out of her peripheral view, Lorelai saw Emily and Richard sitting a few rows from the front. She pushed thoughts of them out of her mind, smiling at Luke and fighting back tears of her own. She stepped under the ornately carved huppah that had been draped in white lace.

Rory and Jess took two empty seats in the front row, leaving Lorelai and Luke alone with Reverend Skinner, who began the ceremony.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the love and union of Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes…"

The reception, held in the town square, had come into full swing. Luke and Lorelai had already shared their first dance as husband and wife. Mrs. Kim had successfully talked them into hiring Hep Alien to play at wedding. Everyone danced as the band played on.

Rory laughed and Jess groaned when the band began the first riffs of "White Wedding" and Zach began singing in a deep, moody voice.

Lorelai and Luke sat themselves at a large table placed off to the side of the dance floor. It had been steadily filling up with wedding gifts for the past hour and it was a wonder that it held up with all the weight. A sudden clamor of squealing occurred after Lorelai opened her gift from Rory.

"I'm so happy you're going back to Yale!" Lorelai said, giving Rory a giant bear hug.

"Air." Rory said. Lorelai released her death grip and showed Luke the papers.

Jess casually slipped his arm around Rory. She looked at him, confused, as he led her away from the table, but smiled when she realized he was taking her onto the dance floor. She let Jess lead as a slow song played.

"Where's Jacob?" She asked.

"Oh, being admired by all the ladies. I think he gets it from me." He pointed over to a table, where Jacob was surrounded by Miss Patty, Babette, and Sookie.

"Along with a cowlick and morning crankiness." Rory added.

"Everyone is cranky in the morning." He noted.

"How many alarm clocks have you gone through this month?" Rory asked.

Jess was silent. "Two or three." He muttered.

Rory raised her eyebrows.

"They had it comin'. Waking me up like that." Jess said.

"Damn dirty clocks." She said, and laughed as Jess dipped her back.

* * *

Lorelai smiled as she watched Rory and Jess dance until she saw Luke's face.

"What's wrong?" He only nodded his head to the right. Lorelai turned and saw Emily approach the table, gift in hand. Lorelai took a sharp intake of air and prepared herself for the inevitable confrontation.

"Mom." Lorelai's voice was neutral and steady.

"Congratulations. It was a beautiful ceremony." Emily stated, looking almost nervous.

"Thank You."

Emily seemed to realize why she was there and handed Lorelai the box in her hand.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked.

"In occasions such as these, it's customary for guests to-" Lorelai cut her off.

"I know that, Mom. I'm just asking what the gift is."

"Three years ago, you called off your wedding to Max. And when you found out that I had gotten you a wedding gift, you asked me what it was."

"And you never did tell me." Lorelai complained.

"That's right. I told you I would give it to you the day you did get married."

Lorelai was silent. She looked down at the neatly wrapped present and began tearing the paper away.

"Y-you…You got me a Hello Kitty blender?" Lorelai looked up at her mother with glassy eyes. Every gift Emily had ever gotten Lorelai was practical. Useful. But never Lorelai. She was awed at the fact that her mother had finally grasped a small piece of her personality. Be it Hello Kitty or whatever. It was a giant leap for the Emily Gilmore that Lorelai knew.

"I was looking through a catalogue and found it. It matched that ridiculous waffle iron of yours. You are so difficult to shop for, so I compromised."

"It's wonderful, Mom. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily revealed a small, tight, smile, and quietly left the two newlyweds to the remainder of the reception.

* * *

"Jess, sweetheart. I think the little guy needs his diaper changed." Miss Patty walked over, handing Jacob to him.

"I'll be right back.Rory nodded.

Jess made his way across the street to Luke's. He stood for a moment, fumbling with the keys, and had just managed to open the door when a man appeared beside him.

"Jess Mariano?" The man asked. He had an air of formality, dressed in a dark business suit.

"Do I know you?" Jess was very apprehensive. Even more so when the strange man handed him a large manila envelope.

"The hearing is in March," he responded. "I suggest you hire a good lawyer."

Jess stared, confused, as the man walked to a black Mercedes and drove away. He waited until he had gotten inside Luke's old apartment and had changed Jacob's diaper before opening the envelope. A million things were running through his mind. Jess assumed that someone was suing him. He couldn't think of anyone he worked with, as he saw them very rarely. There would be little reason for a client to file suit for anything.

He pulled the small stack of papers and skimmed the front page, looking for an answer. Instead, Jess received a shock to his system. In small type under a New York State Courts letterhead read:

_Plaintiff: Mann, Haylie_

_Defendant: Mariano, Jess_

_Reason for suit: Custody of minor_

_Minor: Mariano, Jacob_

_Hearing: 03/23/2006, Family Courts_

That was all that Jess could read. He set the papers down with a shaking hand. _Why? _He thought. _Why would she do this now? How could she? _Jess had been the only parent in Jacob's life. Haylie had wanted nothing to do with such a huge responsibility. The only thing that had stopped her from getting an abortion was the fact that she had was too far along in the pregnancy by the time she found out about it. The thought of Jacob never existing scared the living hell out of Jess and he removed such thoughts from his mind.

He found it hard, though, to stop thinking about what would happen if he did lose custody of his son. Jess didn't think he could live with that. Jacob was his life, he was the reason for Jess getting his act together.

Jess scarcely noticed Rory enter the room. She looked at him with concern. His breathe was as shaky as his hands. The color had drained from his skin.

"Jess? What's the matter? Are you sick?" She questioned. Jess said nothing. After a moment he stood up and picked Jacob up from the playpen, rocking him gently as the infant gave way to sleep.

Rory had noticed the official looking papers on the table. She let out a small gasp and her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh my god." She said. "When did you-?

"Just now." Rory looked back at the papers. Her appearance almost mirrored Jess'.

"_I suggest you hire a good lawyer."_

That was what the man had said. As long as he was Jacob's father, there was no way in hell that Haylie would take his son away from him. Jess silently vowed to find the best goddamn lawyer there was. Jacob was his life.

And he was going to fight for it.

* * *

A/N: Shocked? Outraged? Aghast! I would be too, if I hadn't been planning it since the beginning of the story. This is the end of WOTC. But, no fear, there will be a sequel. I already have a working title, summary, and main idea of the storyline, so rest assured you will not be left hanging. REVIEW! Let me know what you think of this final, nail biting chapter. 


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: For those who have not signed up for an author alert, the first chapter of the sequel has been posted. : ) Please refrain from reviewing this notice...save all your lovin' for the sequel.  



End file.
